The present invention relates to a novel dispenser for separately storing fluids; which has an outer container that can be a pliable bag or bottle of an economical polymeric substance formed in almost any desirable shape; and wherein product fluid at atmospheric pressure is stored externally of a pressure resistant inner container which contains propellant fluid.
Heretofore, aerosol dispensers capable of internally storing fluids separately have included pliable inner containers within pressure resistant outer containers. The inner containers are generally considered to be of a polymeric substance having enough permeability to the propellant to eventually mix the propellant with the product fluid. Inner containers that are compatible with the contents, and essentially impermeable to the propellant impose limitations and penalties that negate their merits; usually they require costly preassembly within rigid outer containers by the outer container manufacturers or they are limited in size for insertability through the universal size, one inch diameter fill opening of the containers; they require unorthodox filling and pressurizing methods; and because of their requirement for specialized impermeable material, their manufacturing cost is excessive for aerosols.